U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,190 dated Mar. 13, 1934, describes shielding the back hand face of all the user's fingers without shielding the front hand face. However, this device is heavy, cumbersome, and costly, and the feel of the meat or other foodstuff to be cut remains very limited.
A more flexible type of finger-guard was lacking, and which would be designed to protect only the most exposed finger of an operator's hand holding foodstuff being cut by a knife held by the other hand. For such a purpose, it has been found unnecessary to protect the remaining fingers.